


Through the Wardrobe and What Ralph Found There

by greerwatson



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, The Charioteer - Mary Renault
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Deliberate Badfic, M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad!fic treat:  Ralph goes to Narnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Wardrobe and What Ralph Found There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).



> Authors Note - dear Zene, I’m so glad [you requested Narnia](http://moetushie.dreamwidth.org/340683.html) because its my favuorite fandom EVER!!!!!

It was World War Ii, and Ralph went to visit the Professor in the country. This was because he only had two days leave and Laurie was somewhere else so he coldn’t spend it with him. Why he knew the professor was because he was his uncle, not his real uncle because his family woldn’t have anythign to do with him anymore,but he was someone he called his uncle which counts as the same.

Anyway, Raph went to the profesor’s House, which was in the country and a big house with lots of rooms. This was why they had a spare room for him,s ot hey put him in there. To sleep.

He had things in his suitcase so he went to the wardrobe to put them in there and he found it was full of coats. Furcoats, (I hatethis bit because killing thigns for fur is bad but its in the book and I can’t leave it out) He saw the coats.

It was cold in the house because of rationing, so he wento put on a coat. He put out his hand and got a hold of it to take it off the hangar. Then it sort of went sideways and their was a gap between the coats and so he was able to see behind them. There was a LIGHT!

This made him curious. (He was a very curious man when Laurie hadnt been at him, which was why he went to see.)

What he saw when he looked behind the coast was a sort of way in. So he went in there. He walked along sort of like a tunnel.

The furryness of the coats turned to pine needles and the floor turned to ground and he found that the house was now a forest with a lamp in it. Theres a picture in the book I have that shows it’s a sort of street light. Only wihtout a street, of course because it was a wood and no street was in there because it waas all trees. So hw went up to the lamp and looked around.

There was no one there untl suddenly four peole rode up on horses. They were kings and qeens. You could tell from their crowns and the richenss of their robes which were magnificent. With emrodery and stuff like that on them. One of the rider had a bigger sword than the other and he was the high King.

Well, Rlaph looked at them and saw their faces instead. So that way he got to see that they were the children who were evacuee-ed from out of London because of the bombing and had to stay with the Professor. So he said tothem

“Are you kids playing a game?”

And Peter said Its not a game, it’s Narnia and Aslan is the ruler over all and hes made us the four kings and queens because the White Witch is dea.”

So of course Ralph said he’d like to be a king too/ But they saw through him and knew that he thought they were really just kids playing and not for real.

That was why Peter said, “No, go away, youre a grown-up and we don’t want you here.”

Ralph went away back to the war,a nd was on a ship and got sunk by the Jerry and he died. Then he found himself in Narna again,but this time it was the REAL Narnia the way it was at the end of The Last Battle. That meant that he met Peter again, and he apologissed to hin for being rude. They were together again after that. (And you know what I mean by THAT!!!)

Laurie wasn’t there though. Becuase he wasn’t’t dead yet.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Or if you like I can write you a sequel? Because I can kill Laurie off to,a nd then he and Ralph can be in Narnia together if you prefer. Only I won’t do that unless people put in lots of comments about how they like THIS story,b ecause otherwise why bother.
> 
> Oh, and hit the kudos buttom lots of times too.


End file.
